Red to Blue
by WereBuizel
Summary: A fearful snivy moves out of her home with her parents and now has to live in the graveyard for a while but after wondering off by herself; appart her is missing and left something else. I don't own pokemon


Red to Blue

I'm well known around school as the fearless snivy, the queen of ghost and dark type Pokémon, and the grass type of the graveyard but I am mostly well known for my blue eyes. My eyes and personality wasn't always like this, my eyes used to be red like any other snivy and I was always timid and clumsy. On my third birthday my grandpa got mad at my parents for some reason I didn't know why but all I heard was yelling so I was hiding under my blanket until it stopped. My parents came in my room to pack up most of my things and left the house, I was about to ask them why we were leaving but my dad told me he would tell me later. We went to a hotel but we were unable to afford a room to stay in so we went to another hotel but the same thing happened like in the first one, we couldn't stay in any hotel we went to. My parents stop in front of a huge steel fence on top of the fence said "graveyard".

I saw something yellow glowing behind the fence and it was moving towards us I was about to scream until I saw it was a dusknoir. I didn't scream but I did hide behind my dad. The dusknoir then asked "What are you doing out here this late at night?" "We were going to a hotel but none would let use stay for a night." my dad said. The dusknoir just thought about something for a little bit then said "You all could live here!" My mom and dad agreed on living in the graveyard until they can buy another house. The dusknoir gave us a tour of the graveyard, introduced use to two other Pokémon a darkrai and a green marowak. He told us he was the leader of the ghost type Pokémon, darkrai was the leader of the dark type Pokémon, and the green marowak was leader of the other marowaks and cubones.

I wandered off to look around by myself and when I saw the other Pokémon that lived here I started to regret it. I bumped into a female scraggy and a male sandile I told them sorry but they were mad at me I was about to run off but I bumped into a male sableye with a male haunter. They chased me until they final cornered me but before they could harm me we all heard someone say "Stop!" We all saw a female haunter she then told the kids that were chasing me to leave me alone and asked me "are you alright dear?" I didn't say anything but I did feel a blanket on me, it was purple and it felt different from any blanket I ever felt. "It is ok if those kids bother you again come tell me, ok?" "Okay Hauntie" I said. I walked away covered in the blanket she gave me.

I was looking for my parents until I stumbled into a part of graveyard me and my parents didn't see during the tour. I saw a huge wall with a Pokémon on it at the bottom of the Pokémon it said "GIRATINA". I was about to leave but I started to hear someone call my name "Ema..." I got a little scared and found out the voice came from the giratina wall. "Ema I can sense you a mile away because your fear is very strong." I was about to run but some parts of the giratina wall started to glow red as well as the eyes. I couldn't stop looking in the eyes of it until I found myself in a strange place I didn't know where I was, but I saw giratina. Giratina had something glowing yellow between his claws he came to me face to face. "This is your strongest emotion your fear. You won't feel it anymore now that it is mine."

He was right I didn't feel afraid anymore but I did feel something else I didn't know what was but it was an aching pain in my eyes. It hurt so much it felt like my eyes were burning out of my head. I was then tackled to the ground by someone I saw the same scraggy that chased me earlier. She had a surprised look on her face I was wondering what surprised her. Darkrai picked me up and took me to my parents and just like scraggy they looked surprised too in fact everyone did. I was too tired to ask why they looked surprised so I planned on asking in the morning.

In the guest home we stayed in I woke up before my parents did so I went for a walk. I saw river with frillish and jellicent, I walked over but they were already gone. I was about to go to my parents and ask them why they looked surprised but when I looked at my reflection in the river I saw the reason why. I saw my eyes weren't red anymore but instead they were blue. I was wondering how they turned blue then I remembered the burning I felt in my eyes, the burn probably changed my eyes. I turned around and saw dusknoir, darkrai, and marowak, dusknoir said "Ema we don't know how to change your eyes back but here this is for you." Hauntie floated towards me and gave me a gray scarf with crossed bones.


End file.
